Say That One More Time
by Jessumika
Summary: Sherlock is bored. John is irritated. What will John do when Sherlock crosses the line between 'tolerably annoying' and 'shut the hell up?
1. Round 1

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I'm bored."

John sighed. "You're always bored without a case."

Sherlock twitched. "Get me one!" he demanded.

A vein in John's forehead pulsed. "Sherlock, one of these days, I'm just going to shag you to get you to shut up."

Sherlock sounded amused. "What are you saying John?"

John sighed again. "I'm saying, if you tell me you're bored one more time, I will do something drastic, like fuck your brains out just to silence you."

John could hear the smirk in Sherlock's voice from across the room. "Fine. _I'm. Bored_."

That was the last straw. John got up and crossed the room, then pushed Sherlock onto the couch and pinned his arms above his head.

"John- what are you…"

"I told you I'd do this, Sherlock."

He looked surprised. "I can't say I believed you."

John pressed his lips to Sherlock's neck softly.

Goosebumps began to appear on Sherlock's skin. "John…"

"Have you ever been kissed, Sherlock?" John whispered in Sherlock's ear, trying his best to sound seductive.

"Of course I have." He retorted impatiently. "My mum used to and my dad-"

John cut him off. "That doesn't count. Anyone in your family doesn't count."

"Oh. Then no, I can't say I have."

John smiled down at Sherlock, then leaned down and kissed him very softly on the lips. After a moment, Sherlock kissed back. John gently pulled away, smiling slightly at his flatmate.

"That's a kiss, Sherlock."

Sherlock blushed slightly and looked away. "I know what a kiss is. I've seen many people do it."

John covered Sherlock's mouth with his palm. "Seeing it is different that experiencing it." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

John leaned down and sucked on Sherlock's neck, quickly finding the most sensitive spot on his neck. Sherlock's moans were muffled by John's hand. John grinned, removing his hand from Sherlock's mouth, and continued to suck on his neck.

"John- Oh John, that feels good. Consider me not bored."

John wasn't having any of that. "Not done yet, Sherlock," he said, making sure he left a small hickey on Sherlock's neck.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked, miffed.

John grinned, unbuttoning what fans had dubbed the _purple shirt of sex_.

"I hardly see what taking my shirt off will achieve." Sherlock said, sounding slightly irritated. Then John started to suck on one of Sherlock's nipples. "Oh. Now I see. That—oh, that feels nice." John smirked at that, and flicked his tongue over the soft bud before tugging on it gently with his teeth.

Sherlock arched into John, his breathing getting fast. John smirked again, and switched to the other nipple. This one was more sensitive, it turned out, because Sherlock reacted more dramatically to this one.

"John—oh, you're amazing!" Sherlock moaned, the back of one hand pressed to his forehead, his head turned slightly to the side, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure. John grinned, and pressed his own toned stomach down against Sherlock's bulging groin. The feeling of John against him made him harder.

John kissed down Sherlock's stomach, and Sherlock squirmed under John. "Are you okay?" John asked, an undertone of anxiety seeping into his words. He would stop if Sherlock asked, and John realized that Sherlock might want him to stop.

"Yes," Sherlock breathed. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I _am_ kind of forcing myself on you." John's expression became frightened. His hands began to tremble on Sherlock's sides.

"No," Sherlock corrected him. "I want this. The more important question, here, is: are _you_ okay?"

John nodded shakily. "I just… don't want to rape you." The last two words of that sentence came out as terrified squeaks.

Sherlock's eyes widened. "That's not what this is! No, John no this isn't a rape. I knew you were serious when you said you'd shag me if I said 'I'm bored' one more time."

John looked up at him. "You're sure?"

"I've never been so sure about anything. And I'm sure about everything."

John smiled nervously and kissed his flatmate softly. "Okay," he whispered.

Sherlock pulled John close and kissed him. John's hands brushed over Sherlock's trousers as they kissed, easily undoing the button and zip. Sherlock helped John pull his trousers down, and then his long thin fingers went to work on John's trousers. John struggled out of his own trousers and pants, tossing them to the floor. He had an average erection, but for such a small man it looked rather large.

John ducked his head, burying it in Sherlock's thighs. Sherlock smiled, then felt something warm and wet dab at his sack. "Mmh, John, that feels so good…"

John pulled Sherlock's pants down and off of him, looking in amazement at Sherlock's erection. Sherlock smirked at John. "Do you like it?"

John nodded, unable to speak. He slowly leaned down, teasing Sherlock with his lustful expression.

Sherlock groaned. "John, I want you so bad…" His gaze was focused on John's prick. John grinned at him, and then slowly licked Sherlock's weeping erection.

"Sherlock," he whispered. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I-I want you."

John smirked. "You want me to do what, Sherlock?"

Sherlock groaned desperately. "I want you to fuck me, John!"

John nodded. "Yes, sir." He lifted Sherlock's legs over his shoulders gently. "Sherlock… This is going to hurt you." He reached into the desk drawer for lube.

"I don't care," Sherlock said, his lip jutting out stubbornly. He watched John slick his fingers with lube.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, Sherlock. I'll stop." He slowly pushed one finger into Sherlock, being as gentle as he could. Sherlock winced and pulled back a bit, at which John apologized profusely, but he relaxed into John after a few minutes.

"Don't apologise. It feels good," He said, taking John's finger in. Once Sherlock got used to him, John wiggled his finger around inside Sherlock, pushing another finger in after a few more minutes. He pushed his fingers in deeper, pressing them against Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock moaned loudly. "Oh, John, don't stop…" But John pulled his fingers out. Sherlock groaned. "John…"

John came up and kissed Sherlock, then nipped his earlobe gently. Sherlock moaned. "John—John, I want you inside me, John, please!"

John grinned. _Please? _Sherlock had said _please_. He must really want this. He pressed the tip of his prick against Sherlock's entrance.

"Yes, do it, John!" Sherlock moaned, grabbing onto John's shoulders, his nails digging in. "I want to feel you in me."

John did as he was told, slowly and gently pushing himself inside Sherlock. John couldn't hold back a moan. This was one of his favourite parts. Feeling the tightness as he penetrated. It felt fantastic. His head tipped back and his eyes closed, mouth open slightly in a silent moan.

He felt Sherlock tense underneath him, and stopped moving. "Sherlock?"

"A moment, John. I just need a moment."

John nodded. He knew this must be painful. Then Sherlock scraped his nails down John's back. White flashed before John's eyes, and he felt his hips jerk forward. Sherlock moaned. "Yes… That's it…" He smirked up at John, no trace of pain in his eyes. "You liked that, John?"

John nodded, lust rushing through his veins. The feeling he must have been clear in his expression, because something changed in Sherlock. His eyes became hazed and lusty, and he reached down for his own cock.

John smirked. "Ah-ah-ah," John said, smacking Sherlock's hand away. "No touching."

Sherlock groaned. "I need to touch it, John…" John thrust into him once in response. Sherlock gasped and moaned. "Oh, John!"

That did John in. He had to move. He had to. He began to thrust repeatedly, his speed and force slowly increasing. Sherlock's moans hit him hard, sending shivers down his spine and right to his cock. "Oh yes! Like that- don't stop. John, let me touch it, please!"

John moaned into Sherlock's thigh. He nodded. "Okay, Sherlock. Okay." He was getting breathless. This felt so good. He picked up the pace, slamming his prick into his flatmate.

As Sherlock grabbed at his cock, John slammed into him at just the right angle. Sherlock cried out as John hit his prostate. "Yes! John, right there, right—oh—John!"

John kept thrusting at that angle, trying so hard to hit that spot inside Sherlock again and again. The way Sherlock's inner muscles clenched around him each time he hit it was spectacular…

John was vaguely aware of Sherlock moaning and speaking. "Oh god, that feels so good—John! I've never felt so—ah!"

John watched as Sherlock started to rub himself, and John picked up the pace again. He had found a way to keep himself at the right angle to hit Sherlock's prostate every time, and he was now hitting it quicker than he had thought he could move.

John moaned loudly. "Sherlock— I-I'm so close!"

Sherlock moaned loudly. "John! Cum inside me! I want you to." Sherlock's hand picked up speed on his prick, rubbing himself in time with John's thrusts.

John moaned loudly in Sherlock's ear, screaming his name as he came. "_Sherlock!_" John came inside Sherlock, his hips bucking roughly against Sherlock's ass. His back arched, his head flying back and his eyes closing tightly as his mouth opens wide in a screaming moan. He held onto Sherlock's hips to ride out his orgasm.

Sherlock screamed a moan. "Yes! That's it, John!" Sherlock felt his ass fill with John. He felt John's prick releasing. It almost tipped him over the edge. Sherlock rocked his hips against John's as John came.

Sherlock was so close, but he wasn't there yet. He kept rubbing, then his hand was joined by John's lube-slicked fingers.

"Oh John… So close..." John grinned and moved up to suck on Sherlock's nipples again, his hand still moving over Sherlock's prick.

"John!" Sherlock screamed, cumming into John's hand. John moaned into Sherlock's chest as he felt Sherlock's inner muscles clench around his softened penis.

Sherlock pulled John into a deep kiss. "John. You're so good to me."

John kissed him back, sweating heavily. "No, Sherlock. You're good to me."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and moved his lips to John's neck, sucking softly, pulling a tortured moan from John's lips.

John's back arched, his softened dick slipping out of Sherlock. Sherlock moaned at the sensation of John leaving his body.

John smiled down at Sherlock. "Look, Sherlock. I'm above you. Taller."

Sherlock chuckled. "Yes you are. For once." He smirked. "We've made a mess."

John shrugged. "It's our flat."

"We should do this more," said Sherlock, smiling. "That was amazing."

"I agree." He kissed Sherlock's cheek. "Come clean up with me?"

"Gladly." Sherlock nodded, kissing John.

John kissed him back. "Daily shags," he chuckled.

"I could do with a daily shag," Sherlock grinned. "But you know, we could avoid a mess of we fuck in the shower."

John laughed. "You want to go shower, then?"

"Oh, god yes. With you."

John smirked. "Sounds amazing to me." He climbed off Sherlock, but his legs weren't having any of it. He stumbled and swayed, tumbling back onto the couch.

Sherlock wrapped arms around him. "You alright?"

John smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah. My legs are just a bit wobbly. I get that after a damn good shag."

Sherlock laughed. "I suppose I'm a damn good shag, then."

John grinned. "Definitely a damn good shag."

Sherlock smirked. "Best I've had."

John's grin widened. "Want another one?"

* * *

><p>AN: FIRST SHERLOCK FIC 3 R+R please! :) CH2 coming soon!<p> 


	2. Round 2

"Want another one?" John asked, grinning.

Sherlock smirked. "God yes." How could he not want another shag?

John's smirk matched Sherlock's. "Shower?"

"Shower. Yes." He grinned.

John stood slowly, testing his legs.

Sherlock stood up and put John's arm around his shoulder. "How are you going to stand in the shower?"

John smirked. "I was hoping you might help me."

"Of course I will."

John's smirk got wider. "With your dick up my arse?"

Sherlock kissed John's neck. "Oh yes. You want that, don't you?"

John shivered, his desire making his eyelids heavy. "God yes."

Sherlock kissed him. "Let's go then."

John kissed back, then smiled. "I'm in love with the world's only consulting detective."

"And I'm in love with my blogger."

John's smile grew, his cheeks tinted with pink. "Your blogger really loves you."

Sherlock kissed his forehead. "God you're amazing. Can you walk now?"

John nodded as they entered the bathroom. "I think so."

"Good. You're going to need your legs."

John laughed. "You bet." He leaned over and turned on the water.

Sherlock looked over John's naked body. The scar on his shoulder looked painful, even though it was long healed. Sherlock stepped closer to John, staring at the angry looking scar. It's not John's only scar, but it was the worst one. Concern flooded through Sherlock's mind, and he silently cursed anyone who had hurt John.

"Sherlock?" John was looking up at him worriedly.

"Those scars... Do they hurt?"

John shrugged. "No, not anymore. None except my leg, and that's all in my head."

Sherlock hugged John from behind and kissed his scarred shoulder. John smiled.

"You know, you really are a sweetheart."

"Don't let anyone else know. That's only for you."

John smiled. "Okay." He turned and kissed Sherlock's shoulder, unable to reach his face at his height. He climbed into the shower, and Sherlock followed him, pulling the curtain across.

John smiled. Sherlock kissed John, first on the lips, and then on the neck and collar bone. John shuddered in pleasure, and Sherlock moved down to John's torso, kissing his scars lightly. John blushed, water streaming over his skin. Sherlock is slightly surprised to note that John is quite muscular, probably from his army days. Under his jumpers, he looks slightly pudgy. Maybe it was intentional. Either way, the jumpers fit him.

Sherlock came back up and started to suck on John's neck, pulling a moan from him. "Sherlock…"

"What would you like me to do John? Tell me what you want. I'll take care of you."

John grinned. "I want you to wash me, and then I want you to shag me, and then go to your room and sleep with me for hours and hours."

"I can do that." Sherlock smirked and grabbed a washcloth and lathers it with soap. John grinned.

Sherlock slid the cloth down John's chest, stopping just above John's prick. John shivered, moaning quietly. "Sherlock…"

Sherlock grinned. "Sorry, John. Not yet."

John turned and pressed himself against Sherlock. He bit Sherlock's nipple gently, grinning. Sherlock gasped. "John…" he tried to sound scolding. "I'm topping this time, remember? Behave yourself."

John nodded. _God, that's sexy. _Sherlock pushed John against the wall, face first. He stroked John's arse, biting John's shoulder, though not hard enough to draw blood. John gasped, back arching, his arse bumping against Sherlock's groin.

Sherlock grabbed hold of John's hips, keeping John in place. He rolled his hips very slightly, pressing himself into the cleft of John's arse. John moaned, pushing back against Sherlock.

"God, Sherlock, please," John whispered, unable to make his voice any louder. "Please."

Sherlock shuddered. He pushed a finger into John, moving it softly around John's insides. He heard John moan, and he'd never heard anything so arousing in his life. He pushed another finger in, scissoring, stretching John.

John hissed. It felt so damn good. Then, _ouch!_ That second finger pushed in too quickly, stretching him, made him wince. Sherlock didn't seem to notice, too caught up in the feeling of it all. John shivered. "Sherlock, please…"

Then there was pain. John felt it stab through him as his body and soul were torn in two, then melted together again by Sherlock's soft hands, stroking his back softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Sherlock felt the heat envelop him. He had to pause for a second, let himself feel it. Bliss. But then he heard John's yelp of pain, and he knew he'd pushed in too quickly. He traced his fingertips over John's spine. "Easy, love," he whispered in John's ear. "I know it hurts. I'm here. I won't move yet. Shh…"

John's mind caught up with his body. Now that he was used to the stretched, bizarre feeling in his rump, he could relax. He braced his arms against the wall of the shower and slowly pushed back towards Sherlock. He heard a muffled grunt and knew Sherlock had enjoyed the feeling.

"I'm ready, Sherlock," John said, letting his head fall between his arms. "Just… be gentle."

Sherlock nodded against John's shoulder and very gently began to move. He rocked slightly, pulling John with him for the first minute or so, then he held John still, pumping in and out of his blogger, picking up speed.

John moaned as Sherlock moved them. He'd never felt so wonderful in his life. "Bloody hell, Sherlock—I thought you'd never done this before!"

Sherlock grinned. "I haven't."

"Then how the hell are you so damn—aah—good at it?" he moaned.

Sherlock bit down on John's shoulder. John winced, but didn't cry out. He shuddered when Sherlock dragged his nails down John's back. John's back arched, moving Sherlock's prick inside him. They both moaned.

Sherlock moved faster, gritting his teeth. He wound one arm around John's waist, holding him, and the other roamed down to John's manhood. He pumped John's cock steadily as he slammed in and out of him. God, this felt good. His mind was filled with John; all he could feel was John's tightness, John's warmth, the pressure… He let out a loud yelping moan as he came inside John, his nails digging into John's side as his hips rocked against John's arse. He pumped John's cock harder than ever.

John moaned loudly. Sherlock's hand was working wonders on his dick and he was just barely holding onto his orgasm. Then he felt Sherlock's seed fill him. He couldn't hold back any longer. He came hard in Sherlock's hand. "Sherlock!" he screamed.

It took them both several minutes to come down from their orgasms. Sherlock kissed John's injured back. "I'm sorry, John… I wasn't thinking…" He touched the scratch marks and bite mark he'd left on John's back and shoulder.

John smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It felt good."

"Really?"

"Yeah." John smiled. Sherlock pulled out of John gently. John groaned. "Damn, I'm gunna be sore tomorrow." He grinned. "I love it."

Sherlock laughed. He washed his hand off in the stream of water from the shower head. The water had gone cold while they hadn't been paying attention.

John washed himself off, then Sherlock. It was sweet, and pleasant. When they stepped out of the shower, they dried each other off. John insisted on towel-drying Sherlock's hair, and couldn't stop laughing at the poodle-like puff that Sherlock's hair turned into after the towel had had its way. Sherlock stuck his head under the water again and wouldn't let John touch it.

"Come now, John." Sherlock said, after they were dried off. "Let's go to sleep."

John nodded. He was barely able to stay on his feet. Sherlock picked him up gently and carried them to his bedroom. He laid John down, lay down beside him, and covered them up gently. "Sleep, John," he whispered, stroking his cheek. "I'll be here when you wake."

And they both slipped off into peaceful oblivion.


End file.
